1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector into which terminal fittings are inserted and to a method for connecting a connector with a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,534 discloses a male connector that has a male housing with a main body. A receptacle is formed on the front surface of the main body, and cavities are formed in the main body. Male terminal fittings are accommodated in the cavities, and tabs at the leading ends of the male terminal fittings project into the receptacle. A retainer locks the male terminal fittings in the cavities. A mating connector with female terminal fittings can be inserted into the receptacle to connect the male and female terminal fittings.
The male and female connectors of the above-described assembly may be detached for maintenance. However, the tabs that project into the receptacle of the male connector may become misaligned if the female connector is pulled out of the receptacle forcibly. As a result, the connectors may not mate smoothly during a subsequent reconnection and, in an extreme case, the female terminal fittings may strike against and bend the tabs.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to reliably maintain an alignment of terminal fittings.
The invention is directed to a connector with a housing having a receptacle for receiving a mating connector. At least one terminal fitting is insertable into the housing and projects into the receptacle. A retainer is mountable into the receptacle, and has at least one insertion hole through which the terminal fitting is insertable. The retainer can be positioned in a first position where insertion and withdrawal of the terminal fitting into and from the housing is permitted. The retainer also can be moved to a second position where the retainer locks the terminal fitting. The connector also has a biasing member that can be pushed by the retainer for accumulating a resilient force.
The retainer is pushed when the mating connector is fitted into the receptacle, and the retainer, in turn, pushes the biasing member to accumulate resilient forces. The terminal fittings and mating terminal fittings are connected properly when the mating connector is fitted to a proper position. The terminal fittings are held straight and pass through the insertion holes in the retainer when the retainer is being pushed in. Therefore, connection can be smooth.
The mating connector may have to be detached from the connector. As a result, the resilient force of the biasing member returns the retainer and generates movement between the terminal fittings and the insertion holes. Thus, even if the terminal fittings are misaligned as the mating connector is detached, such a misalignment can be corrected automatically.
The retainer also functions as a moving plate to maintain the alignment of the terminal fittings.
The resilient force of the biasing member can push the mating connector back if the connecting operation is interrupted halfway. Thus, a partial connection is detected.
The terminal fittings preferably are male terminal fittings and each has a tab at its leading end. The male terminal fittings are insertable into the connector housing such that the tabs project through the respective insertion holes and into the receptacle.
The retainer preferably can be pushed from the first position to the second position that is more backward than the first position so that the retainer locks the terminal fittings so as not to come out. The retainer also can be moved to a third position more backward than the second position and reached while the terminal fittings are held locked.
The retainer and/or the housing may comprise locking means for locking the retainer in the first and/or second position. The locking means for locking the retainer in the second position is configured to permit a movement of the retainer towards the third position while the terminal fittings are held so as not to come out.
The retainer preferably is moved from the second position towards the third position by the insertion of the mating connector into the receptacle.
The connector preferably comprises a movable element that can be pushed by the retainer from the second position toward the third position, and a spring for biasing the movable element to move it forward.
The mating connector pushes the retainer from the second position to the third position and moves the movable element back against the biasing force of the spring to connect the connectors properly. The tabs of the male terminal fittings pass through the insertion holes of the retainer and are held substantially straight while the retainer is pushed to the third position. Thus, a smooth connection with the mating terminal fittings is ensured. The biasing force of the spring pushes the movable element and returns the retainer to the second position when the mating connector is detached from the connector. During this time, the tabs move back through the insertion holes, and any misalignment of the tabs is corrected automatically.
The retainer preferably comprises a deformation preventing portion that can enter deformation permitting spaces for locks that lock the male terminal fittings. The deformation preventing portion is retracted before the deformation permitting spaces when the retainer is at the first position, thereby permitting resilient deformation of the locks to permit insertion of the terminal fittings into the cavities of the housing. The preventing portion enters the front sides of the deformation permitting spaces when the retainer is at the second position, thereby preventing the resilient deformation of the locks and doubly locking the terminal fittings. Further, the preventing portion enters the back sides of the deformation permitting spaces when the retainer is at the third position so that the terminal fittings can be kept doubly locked.
The leading ends of the terminal fittings are in the insertion holes when the retainer is at the first position, and the mating connector is fitted into the receptacle when the retainer is at the first position.
Before the connection with the mating connector, the retainer is held at the first position, and the terminal fittings can be protected inside the retainer. Thus, external matter is not likely to strike against the terminal fittings before the connection.
Most preferably, the movable member selectively prevents the retainer from being moved from the second position to the first position.
The invention also relates to a method for connecting a connector with a mating connector. The method comprises inserting terminal fittings into the housing so that they project into a receptacle of a housing of the connector. The method continues by mounting a retainer into the receptacle so that the terminal fittings extend through the insertion holes. The retainer is adapted to lock the terminal fittings so as not to come out. The method proceeds by pushing the retainer back from a first position where the insertion and withdrawal of the terminal fittings into and from the housing are permitted, to a second position for preventing the inserted terminal fittings from coming out, and accumulating a resilient force in a biasing member by pushing the biasing member by the retainer.
The terminal fittings may male terminal fittings that have tabs at their leading ends and are inserted into the housing such that the tabs projects into the receptacle. The tabs are inserted through the respective insertion holes.
The method further comprises pushing the retainer from the first position to a second position more backward than the first position as seen in an insertion direction of the retainer and adapted to lock the terminal fittings so as not to come out and further pushing the retainer to a third position more backward than the second position and reached preferably while the terminal fittings are held so as not to come out.
The retainer preferably is locked in the first position and/or in the second position, wherein the retainer is moved towards the third position preferably while the terminal fittings are held so as not to come out.
Most preferably, the retainer is moved from the second position towards the third position by interaction with the mating connector being inserted into the receptacle.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.